deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan/@comment-27019676-20190503044240
Seems Death Battle can't take a break from Marvel or DC...oh well... Theres lots of things this match-up has to offer and how it can play out, for instance, how are they gonna use Bens aliens? Will he have access to all of them? Only Alien Force? It'd help to know, because while it could make it more interesting, if you take almost all of his aliens except a few and ground their true abilities, you leave yourself with only '''four to five '''aliens who can come even close to either beating Hal, or at least giving him a fight. Every other alien simply dies trying, as they don't have enough power to counteract Hals' insane willpower, speed, and energy manipulation. Heres the only aliens who remotely stand a chance; 5. Chromastone; An unpopular opinion, but I believe at his best, hes at least a low-tier reality warper. He revived an entire species, and can casually observe an attack from an eldritch god (Diagon), which would make his energy absorption a huge problem for Hal, not to mention his already indestructible physiology. 4. Gravattack; While not someones first or last choice, his gravity abilities and speed are actually pretty staggering. He can use his gravity manipulation to form a black hole that would've sucked up the entire planet and the rest of the solar system, but they went back in time before they could see the catastrophe unfold. He also has incredible combat & reaction speed, as he was shown to be able to tag the Time Beast, a foe that according to Rook was faster then the speed of light. 3. Feedback; Also an energy absorbing foe, he has the power to simply direct his energy back at Hal, and maybe even in a more devastating way. Not to mention his insane feat of holding in the energy of the Anihilaarg, a device that was capable of destroying the entire universe by causing a Big Bang, not to mention him beating Malware, who fought evenly with Way Big. 2. Atomix; Hes only stated to have lost one fight, and has insane nuclear energy powers. He was strong enough to one-shot Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, who if you scale to regular Ultimate Humungousaur, took down an entire army of Humungousaurs and fought evenly with Sir George, the wielder of the planet-busting Ascalon sword. 1. Alien X; Obviously, the most powerful of all of Bens aliens, X should be able to keep Hal in check with his insane time manipulation and reality warping, which can recreate a universe, not to mention his somewhat comparable speed to Hal (X flew across the solar system in his fight with Galactic Gladiator, and Hal crossed the universe in less then 10 hours) and his insane durability, durability that can not move a muscle while the universe collapses. And Hal has indeed had experiences with reality warpers like X, but will it be enough? So overall, either has a high chance of winning depending on what aliens they give Ben. If these five were to be included, Ben has a chance. If not, I'd have to go with Green Lantern.